The electric current supplied to electronic components mounted on a board, and the packaging density and the transmission speed of such electronic components have been increasing. In recent years, several improved techniques of mounting electronic components on a board have been proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2006-66729, No. 2003-174242, and No. 2006-253580, for example).